In a cloud computing system, multiple virtual machines (VMs) can run on each physical server, and a cloud terminal, that is, a thin client (TC), can log in to a corresponding VM, for example, the TC logs in to the corresponding VM through the Remote Desktop Protocol, to perform communication services. In the prior art, a VM decodes a downstream data packet that is received through a stream control protocol, to obtain media stream data, then encodes the data and transmits the data to a corresponding TC. On the contrary, the VM decodes a received upstream data packet to obtain media stream data, and then encodes the data and transmits the data to a corresponding media gateway through a stream media transmission protocol.
However, the transmission of media stream data between the TC and the VM increases the transmission delay.